Mafia Magic
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: Only three illusionists in the world can trick the infamous Vendice: Mukuro Rokudo, his apprentice Fran, and a third person. Balthazar has been contacted by the Vongola Ninth to break Mukuro out—but he might just need some help from the fake Mist guardian


**Summary**: Only three illusionists in the world can trick the infamous Vendice – Mukuro Rokudo, his apprentice Fran, and a third person. Balthazar has been contacted by the Vongola Ninth to break Mukuro out—but he might just need some help from a certain fake Mist Guardian!

* * *

"So, Dave, we've got another job…" Balthazar stated nonchalantly while spinning in the rolly chair Dave was beginning to regret giving him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with saving the world, does it…?" Dave asked uncertainly. He wasn't rushing into something like _that_ again. He had been continuing to learn magic from Balthazar, with Veronica's help. He didn't mind Veronica being around – it was absolutely amusing to see Balthazar head over heels in love, especially when he giggled giddily. It was certainly some nice blackmail material.

The old, though not in appearance, sorcerer smirked – never a good sign. "Of course not. Actually, it's my job, but you're coming along anyways."

"Thanks for the big list of options there."

Ignoring the last little sarcastic statement, Balthazar spun in once the chair to where he could face Dave. "I've recently been contacted with a job of sorts."

"A job?" When his mentor said job, it wasn't a normal one like mowing the grass or house watching.

Balthazar stood from his chair, in all his dizzy glory, and walked over to the desk. He flipped open the Incantis and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He tossed it to Dave and turned on his heel.

"What's this?" Dave asked with a frown. He wasn't going to open it without an explanation. For all he knew, it could be something like the grimhold, knowing the sorcerer world.

The forever young mentor fell back into the rolly chair, and rolled himself over to where Dave was sitting. This chair was thoroughly amusing him. "Go on, open it," Dave sent him a '_If this is a trick I'll hurt you_' look and proceeded to roll open the parchment. It was wrinkled and ripped on the edges, but readable. Dave looked over it curiously. It was a map of an elaborately built building that resembled a prison. A title was written on the top of the paper.

"Vendi..care," Dave read, butchering the pronunciation in the process.

"Ven-dee-cah-ray," Balthazar corrected.

"Right. So what's this job supposed to be, and why do you have a map you probably shouldn't have?" Dave said as he rolled it back up.

Balthazar chuckled and made a motion with his hand, and caught the old map as David tossed it to him. He rolled it out more, tracing his fingers along the secret path ways. His finger stopped over the lowest floor. "We are going to break someone out of prison," he said without a care in the world, usual smile on his face.

Dave stared at him blankly, a look that was utterly confused with a mix of disbelief.

"Shall I enlighten you?" Balthazar asked. Dave replied with a stiff nod. "Long story short, I have been contacted by the mafia—"

"Mafia? As in, Italy? Organized crime, shoot 'em up?"

"Somewhat, yes. As I was saying, they have asked me to break one of their members out of the Vindicare prison, a high-security prison for the worst of the worst,"

"And they want this person out _why_?"

Balthazar let the edges of the map fold back together and levitated it over to the table. "He is an important asset to them. From what I hear, this group, the Vongola, is more than your ordinary guys-with-guns," he explained while making a gun with his fingers to emphasize the point.

"Right. I'll…just pretend like I have understood so far. So why are they asking you, of all people?"

There was that crooked, cocky smile again. "Only three illusionists in the world can penetrate the walls of Vendicare. Illusionists, in their context, are very similar to sorcerers."

Dave frowned. "A sorcerer in the mafia…? No, they're not the normal guys. Anyways, when do they want you to break this guy out?"

"Ah, that. Tomorrow," Balthazar smiled sweetly. He bid that wonderful rolly chair goodbye and stood up, already on his way over to the stairs.

"Wait, what? Where is this place anyways?"

"Italy, of course! Now, come on, we don't want to make them, of all people, angry!" He was trotting up the metal stairs by then, his cursed shoes click-clicking as he went. In one fluid motion, he yanked his ancient-looking coat from the hanger and pulled it on swiftly. Dave was still glued to his spot, running a hand through his messy hair. It was summer, and he was looking forward to just learning magic and going on dates with Becky. Looked like now, he was going to be helping break criminals out of jail. What an ideal summer break!

He groaned and hoisted himself up, grabbing those horrible old man shoes before Balthazar had the chance to give him a lecture about how helpful (and stylish) they are. "Aaagh! Balthazar! Wait up!" Dave cried as he scrambled up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't leave! I'm just going to get the eagle ready."

* * *

Oh yey~ A weird Sorcerer's Apprentice and Reborn crossover. Even though this chapter only had Dave and Balthy, the next chapter will have our dear Guardians in it! This takes place TYL, by the way. Because it would be odd for Mukuro and Chrome to be about as powerful as Balthy and younger than Dave... This will have 6996 in it, and no Sorcerer pairings...because Becky and Veronica won't be with them for most of the time. Until Mukuro is in New York. Which is going to be hilarious.


End file.
